Is it just attraction?
by Danielle.Bellini
Summary: Henry is confused since Charlotte told him about his dream at the zoo. Does he feel only attraction to his best friend or is in love with her? I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! First of all, I want to say that this is my first fanfic and I am very happy to have written it and to publish it here.

There are few chapters left for this amazing series to end and next saturday the long awaited chapter "cave the date" will be released and if they don't give us Chenry it will be so sad but I'm determined to make it happen even when it's in this fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and give it a try

Chapter 1

Yes Henry was confused, he was confused from the day Charlotte had confessed that she had had that dream where he kissed her after saving her from the lion at the zoo, he had also begun to have those kinds of dreams and was really worried because well the first dream was innocent, however, the dream he had had last night definitely could not be considered innocent.

In that dream they were both in Henry's room kissing quietly, then more urgently and then Henry's mouth was kissing Charlotte's neck and her hands under Henry's shirt stroking his chest, sighs and groans and a feeling of pure pleasure ... Henry remembered that he was with his dad in the supermarket row, so it was not a good time or a good place to think about that dream since there was no shower nearby.

-You feel good, Hen? Do you seem hungry? Eager?

-umm aaah- henry shook a little awkward- no dad, I'm fine- He try to say it as relaxed as he could, but he felt his heart pounding

-Well if you feel good please load all the bags, you know lately I have this pain in my back and it doesn't go away

\- Sure dad - Obviously he knew that his father was lying but Henry charged them anyway cause he couldn't face his father, what if he knew he was lying too and well he didn't want his father to start asking questions.

—

Henry was not gonna lie, he wanted to kiss Charlotte, he almost needed to do it and he was confused because this couldn't be love, it must be simple attraction and if someone asked Henry Hart if he loved his best friend, his answer would definitely be yes but not in a romantic way, Charlotte was her best friend and one of the most important people in his life and probably the person he trusted most in the world, for him their friendship was sacred so there was no reason to sacrifice it just because his hormones were playing with him and made him feel this great attraction to her, because that was that feeling, right? Attraction, and if so it was then why when Charlotte began telling him about her dream he felt a warmth in his chest and a happiness that he liked but of course it didn't last long because after that she told him that "she didn't see him that way" , then he felt so disappointed, he felt as if he had been hit in the pit of his stomach and suddenly the hope, that he didn't know he had until that moment, of being with her had collapsed.

-What is happening to me? - the boy asked himself.

This was the first chapter of this fanfic, what did you think?

I must also add that English is not my mother tongue, I am still learning and practicing so if there was any spelling mistake or something like that I am very sorry, I still hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! One more time I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2

Henry was keeping his books in his locker, had finished his last class of the day and was about to look for Charlotte and Jasper to go to Junk N 'Stuff, Piper would wait for them in the parking lot to go all together there. He knew Charlotte was in the library with other classmates who were also part of L.I.M.P so he headed over there. When he turned in the hallway he saw her from afar, wearing a sky blue suit that made her highlight her dark skin "she looks beautiful" he thought with a sigh, at this point he no longer wondered since when he had started to think so about her best friend, however, he was still surprised by the feeling in his stomach every time he saw her. Charlotte was talking to the new boy, Henry didn't know his name, anyway he didn't have much time to think about it cause Charlotte must have felt his gaze and at the next moment she was addressing Henry one of those smiles and bright eyes that lately made him take his breath "do something Henry don't act like an idiot" and all he did was smile and raise his hand in greeting. Charlotte said goodbye to that boy and walked towards him and while walking of course she looked hypnotic.

\- Do you have a fever? You look flushed, let me touch your face- Jasper who seemed to have come out of nowhere already had his hand on Henry's forehead

-woah! dude! What's the matter with you? you freaked me out! - Henry said as he pulled Jasper's hand away

-What are you talking about? I've been with you all this time

-Hey guys, are we going?

-Wow! you look amazing Charlotte! Special occasion? - Jasper released it so naturally that Henry was irritated because he couldn't say that kind of thing to her without feeling that he was crossing a barrier that should not

-In fact, yes- said the girl with a proud smile- Today the magazine "Young people in science" interviewed me and my colleagues from the L.I.M.P for an article that will be published next week.

-Well, congratulations, I promise to give you one of my special buckets ...

-No thanks- hurried to say Charlotte

Henry smiled when he saw Charlotte's expression - It's amazing Char, congratulations I'm very proud of you - and he really was, Henry knew perfectly how much effort Char put into doing what she loved and he understood how important it was that her work and that of her colleagues were recognized so he hug her around her waist hoping to convey even a little how happy he felt for her and apparently it worked because she adjusted her head to his chest and felt her cling to him and God! He didn't know that he could feel so much with just a hug, but to be honest that didn't feel like a simple hug, it felt like something more special. A warmth spread across his stomach and chest, it was amazing how good it felt to have Char in his arms and that she was surrounding him with his own, he didn't want that the hug would end and he wondered "Was this really a simple attraction?" Then his phone started ringing and he suddenly remembered that they were in the middle of the school hallway and that Piper was waiting for them in the parking lot. Henry answered and immediately closed his eyes and pushed the phone from his ear

-HENRY! WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE HOURS WAITING FOR YOU! IT WILL BE BETTER TO COME SOON BEFORE I IRRITE - Piper said clearly irritated and hung up without waiting for an answer from Henry

Jasper, Henry and Charlotte looked at each other and said in unison - let's hurry.

Hours later

Ray and Henry arrived at the man cave down the tubes after fighting the city crime

-the best fight in weeks Kid

-I know man! It was crazy!

-Wow so that's my soulmate! - exclaimed an excited Schwoz to Jasper who was sitting next to him

-What's up? What are you doing? - Henry asked as he changed from his kid danger suit to his normal outfit

-Oh, Schwoz just did a quizz to know what his soulmate is like- Jasper replied- do you want to try?

Henry frowned and replied - mmm no, thanks-

Schwoz turned a little offended to Henry - oh so you're sure you know what your soulmate is like?

-I didn't say that, I just don't want to do the stupid quizz

-Well tell us what your soulmate is like- Schwoz insisted

-what? I do not know man - seeing that Schwoz, Ray and Jasper didn't look away from him rolled his eyes and continued - I guess someone with whom I can talk, laugh and trust fully, someone intelligent, brave, independent, someone who is not afraid to say what she thinks, kind but also sassy- Henry couldn't stop- big dark eyes, bright smile ...- Henry thought "I'm describing Charlotte?"

Ray, Schwoz and Jasper looked at each other smiling, then Ray interrupted Henrry – you are describing Charlotte-

-uh? - was all Henry could say

-You are describing Charlotte

-pff what? No! - Henry tried to say nonchalantly when suddenly the elevator rang and when the doors opened there were Charlotte and Piper, Henry felt his face burn - oh that was my phone? -

-your phone didn't ring- Jasper said confused

-I didn't hear it either- Ray pointed out amused

-Hi? Mom? What happens? What? Do you need Piper and me immediately? Of course we go right away- Henry pretended to hang up and put his pearphone in his pants and turned to his sister - ok Piper it's time to leave mom needs us urgently - he took her arm and pulled her to the elevator - see you tomorrow, byeeee! – said goodbye while the doors closed

-ok that was weird- Charlotte said

Ray, Schwoz and Jasper couldn't help laughing, leaving Charlotte even more confused.

At night, while Henry was lying in his bed the thought crossed his mind "am I in love with Charlotte?"

Well this was the second chapter hehe I hope to update on Saturday, until then byeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! it takes a little longer than I expected to update but finally here is the third chapter of this story, as always, I hope you enjoy it

Chapter 3

Henry had accepted it, he liked Charlotte and felt that it had been that way for a long time, however, Char's dream had been the trigger to realize it.

He felt the typical butterflies mentioned in the silly novels and romantic movies, he was happy to have her in his life and to have the fortune to be able to share time with her, to call her his best friend and that he was her best friend.

Yes, he LIKED his best friend. Henry preferred to use the term "like" to describe that strong feeling because although he felt happy and excited, there was also fear in his being, fear that Charlotte would not feel the same way, fear that the situation would become so uncomfortable among them that they will distance themselves, so Henry preferred to designate his feeling as "like" and not the word with "L" to protect his heart in some way.

But even when he had this fear, Henry was a person who couldn't hide his feelings and sometimes the impulse beat the reason and put himself in situations that could exhibit his feelings like the one that had happened a few days ago:

Charlotte had solved a code that indicated the exact location of the milk thief who was leaving Swellview without milk for breakfast

-Bright Charlotte- said Schwoz and Ray in unison

-I really love your brain Char- Henry had used the word with "L" but that hadn't been the most serious, without thinking about it and after saying those words he let himself go for the moment and carefully took Charlotte's head and joined their foreheads, then, realizing what he had done, the smile of both of them disappeared and Henry immediately turned away, turning his back on his best friend, Henry looked at her sideways and could have sworn that she was smiling, nah, it had surely been his imagination, he didn't want turned to see her to check it since he was sure that his face was the color of a tomato and didn't want to continue exhibiting himself anymore, then Ray intervened quite lively

-Okay Kid, let's break a rubber band and catch that rat-

Henry immediately took out his bubble gum tube of his pants, chewed a gum, blow a bubble and switched to his Kid danger suit just like Ray to his Captain Man suit. Once they were out of the Man Cave, Ray began nudging Henry as he cast an intriguing look

-When are you going to tell Charlotte that you are in love with her and that you want to spend the rest of your life with her?

-shut up

But that was not the only time on which Henry had been carried away for the moment, well not only him...

He and Charlotte were at Henry's house studying for their final exams, both sitting on the couch in the living room, suddenly Charlotte stopped to watch Henry who was very focused reading his book while licking his lips for some strange reason that Charlotte didn't understand

-Henry can you stop doing that?- Charlotte said somewhat irritated

-What are you talking about?-

-You're licking your lips, it's distracting- she mentioned something nervous without looking away from Henry's lips

-uh? - Henry asked confused, was Charlotte nervous?

-it's annoying, stop- hurried to correct herself and returned to focus on her book

\- I'm sorry, before you arrive, I was eating a coffee and cherry flavor ice cream and tasted really good, I can still taste it on my lips

-oh, I'd like to taste it- Charlotte said referring to wanting to buy it and taste it later but Henry jokingly replied

\- I ate the whole jar so if you want to taste it you have to kiss me- wait, what? that had just come out of his mouth? Henry was horrified, he didn't want it to become another awkward moment, obviously his brain wasn't helping him hide his feelings and desires, but more importantly, Why had Charlotte reduced the distance between them to only centimeters? Was she feeling the same desire as him to kiss each other and end this tension that seemed electric? Henry really loved how Char was seeing him right now, that is, he LIKED the way Char was seeing him right now because it seemed like she was feeling the same thing he was feeling

Both were seeing each other's lips, only ten centimeters separated them from what they longed for, they closed their eyes at the same time, Henry began to tip his head and getting more closer when they heard a few steps on the stairs and immediately separated

-I finished guys, what were we up to- Jasper asked as he sat on the couch with them. They had forgotten that Jasper was recording a podcast in Henry's room

-we were about to start chapter 18- hurried to answer Henry still with his heart beating frantically due to the almost kiss

Today had been another one of those days when Henry almost gave himself away, although what had happened today had opened his eyes:

Schwoz had formulated a substance that would make Henry recover his super powers although there was a small probability that it wouldn't work, Henry wanted to try it, he was determined to do it but he feared for that small probability that it wouldn't work and he'd lie if he said he wouldn't feel a great disappointment .

"It's time Henrrry, let's try this substance and see if you regain your powers," Schwoz said as he handed Henry a test tube that contained a green liquid he was supposed to drink.

Henry on an impulse took the warm hand of Char who was next to him, when he understood what he had just done, he tried to release her but she didn't leave him and entwined her fingers even more harder, Henry turned to see her and met her gaze, strong, confident and determined, and even there were something else, maybe love? then she spoke

-I'm with you Hen, nothing bad can happen, I won't let go

And that was all Henry needed to transform that fear into value and take the substance. That was another thing he loved about Charlotte, oh oh again the word with "L" but who was he trying to fool? It was obvious that he couldn't fool himself, he didn't like Charlotte, he LOVED her, she gave him peace and tranquility and not only in this situation but always conveyed this security whenever he dated Ray to fight the criminals that stalk Swellview. It made him give his best and be a better person.

He was in love and yes, he definitely loved her.

That was all for this chapter, I promise to update over the course of this week.

Byeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I know it took me a long time to update, the truth is that I had no opportunity to edit the chapter but finally here it is and by the way, it is longer than the previous ones. I really hope you enjoy it; I wrote it with love ❤️

Chapter 4

Henry had accepted it, he loved Charlotte and he felt good about it, he was happy.

The fear that Henry felt for the possibility that Charlotte didn't feel the same as he was gradually fading away because something had changed between the two of them, perhaps they didn´t express it with words but the actions spoke for themselves, sometimes when they met in the Man Cave Henry caught Charlotte watching him, then she blushed and they both smiled like two fools in love, other times when they sat side by side he reloaded his head on Char's shoulder and she in turn reloaded his head on his demonstrating how comfortable they were with the closeness of the other. Other things hadn´t changed, for example, that they spent hours talking about random things and laughing or talking hours about their dreams and that made Henry proud to be the one with whom she shared such special moments and it was also great to know she was always there to listen to him.

Yes, that fear was fading away or that Henry believed until Friday at the end of school he went to look for Charlotte to go to Junk N' Stuff as usual, then he saw her, she was in her locker with that new boy again, Charlotte and he had become friends and Henry didn´t worried about, until now 'cause there was that boy stirring Char's hair and making her laugh, they seemed to be sharing an intimate moment and that made Henry feel fire in his stomach so he decided approaching them, Charlotte noticed Henry and she smiled to him

-Hey Hen! I was about to call you

-Hey Char! and I was looking for you to go to work- said Henry addressing his best friend then turned to face the boy with a big fake smile and added - Hi I'm Henry, Char's best friend- Henry shook the boy's hand maybe a little stronger than he should, at that time Henry thought that he would've loved to present himself as more than her best friend but unfortunately it was not the case which made him feel miserable.

With a grimace of pain, the boy replied:

-Hello, I'm Dustin, I guess you already know I'm the new boy, Char has helped me a lot these days to adapt to school and also she told me about you- said that Dustin threw an accusing look at Charlotte then she opened her eyes wide. Henry didn't give much importance to that because his mind was focused on something else:

Char? Why this boy was calling her that? only Henry could call her "Char", well not only he could, Piper could also call her "Char" and Jasper, Ray, Schwoz, her family, his family and many more people could call "Char" to Charlotte but definitely this boy Justin or Dustin or whatever his name was couldn't tell her "Char".

With an obviously fake happiness Henry replied

-That's great, CHARLOTTE- Henry refrained from adding "for you" - is amazing but actually I can´t say the same, she hasn't told me about you- the truth is that Charlotte had mentioned him sometimes but Henry preferred to lie.

-It must be because lately she spends more time with me- Dustin lashed out, it wasn't true that Charlotte spent more time with him, but it seemed fun to see Henry obviously jealous.

Charlotte knew that the situation was becoming strange and uncomfortable, so she decided to intervene:

-Well, I'm glad you finally met, so as I was saying I was going to call you so you wouldn't wait for me after class, today I'll be late for Junk N 'Stuff, I've already told Ray

-Oh, seriously? why will you be late? asked Henry, trying to sound casual.

Dustin didn't really see Charlotte in a romantic way and although he was having fun seeing Henry jealous he didn't want to cause Charlotte trouble, after all she had been very kind to him since he had arrived at this new school and now they were good friends, so in an attempt to remedy the situation he replied:

-We're going to go for a coffee, do you want to join us?

What? Of course, Henry wanted to go! and he wanted to sit in the middle of both, so they weren't together! he didn't want this guy Justin / Dustin to be alone with Char, but Henry wasn't that kind of guy, yes, he was jealous and yes, this guy didn't like him very much but if Charlotte had decided to have a date with him, Henry didn't want to interpose, he respected Charlotte's decision even though it hurts him.

-No, you go, I must go to work, Ray is waiting for me, see you later- Henry sounded hurt when he spoke that words, then Char took his shoulder and said

-Henry, we need to talk later, okay? After coffee I'll go to Junk N' Stuff, could you wait for me?

-Sure, see you then

Later in Junk N´ Stuff Henry was sitting on the couch thinking, he was again confused, in recent weeks the certainty that Charlotte could feel the same as he, had grown in his chest, he swore that things were changing between both of them but then, why had she decided to date another guy? Charlotte still saw him only as her best friend? Could it be that Henry had misinterpreted everything? His head was a mess, he was restless, and Ray had noticed

-okay, what's up Henry? It seems as if Piper had forced you to eat a whole jar of pickles again for her video channel-

Henry was nauseous just remembering it and replied

-Don't mention that again, it was disgusting

-It was funny, and the memes were even better - said Ray who was already laughing out loud

-Just shut up, you're not helping

Ray wiped the tears from his eyes caused by the laugh attack and asked Henry again

-Then what's the matter with you? Why are you so cranky?

Henry growled: -Char is on a date with the silly new schoolboy and I don't know, I don't trust him

-You're jealous

-what? no, I'm not, it's just that I don't know him enough and I don't like him

-You're jealous

-Okay, well, maybe I am but I'm also mad at myself, was I dumb enough to believe that Char felt the same as me?

-First of all: I'm sure it's not a date and second: you're not dumb, well sometimes you are- Ray said laughing and then he got serious again- but you're not a fool to think that Charlotte is in love with you, you don't have to worry

-Why are you so sure? - Henry asked

-Because lately it always seems that you two forget that we are also in the Man Cave, it is as if you were in your own bubble of happiness and love, always smiling, seeing each other, blushing or looking for some pretext to have contact

At this point Henry was completely flushed and didn't even dare to look Ray in the eye, he just replied quite nervous

\- T-that's not true, we don't do all that

-Of course, you do, we all realize-

-It's true, you seem to spill honey- Schwoz intervened

-You're cheesy, but I'm not surprised, I knew this would happen someday- Now it was Piper who spoke

\- I'm agree you're cheesy but also you two are kinda cute couple - Jasper mentioned with a smile on his face

Henry confused asked:

-What the heck? Since when are you here?

Henry had no more time to reply because then the elevator rang and when the doors opened, he saw Char, beautiful as always and with an envelope in her hands

-Hey guys! What are they doing? - Charlotte asked

Everyone, except Henry, began to babble nonsense as they headed for the elevator and as the doors closed, they said goodbye in unison with a "byeeee" leaving Charlotte and Henry alone

\- Why'd we have such a weirdo friends? -the girl asked laughing but at the same time confused

-You must admit that we are all a bit weird- Henry replied smiling at him

-Mmm that's true, but I'm the least weird of all us-

-Seriously? Says the girl who pretended to be several ghosts trapped in a vacuum cleaner

-That was because SOMEONE sucked me inside that vacuum

-Accidentally- said Henry.

-Accidentally- Charlotte agreed

They were both laughing at the memory of that day, although if Henry was sincere he was still horrified at the thought that he could've lost Char, it was a great relief when he saw her emerge unscathed from the vacuum, but now there they were both, making jokes about it.

The atmosphere between them felt relaxed again, so Henry dared to ask:

-Sooo, how was your date with Justin? -

Charlotte frowned and laughed replied

-It wasn't a date and his name isn't Justin, it's Dustin-

Henry felt relieved and ashamed, he had acted like a fool

Then Charlotte continued:

\- He's also part of the L.I.M.P, we met with the whole team to have coffee because they were going to deliver this to us- Char said pointing out the envelope she had in her hand

-What is that? - asked the blond boy

-Remember the interview they did for "Young People in Science"

-Of course, Char- said Henry proud of her and smiling

Charlotte smiling flattered and somewhat nervous continued:

-Well this is an invitation, the magazine is going to organize a small dance tomorrow, it's really like a ceremony to recognize the work of the whole team

-That's great Char, I'm glad for you

\- Thanks Hen, the invitation is really for you, they told us that we can bring a companion and well, I would love you to come with me, of course if you want-

Henry felt that his heart was pounding, he felt it was going to explode with happiness, this was a very important moment in Charlotte's life, and she had chosen him to share it.

-Of course, I'll go with you Char, it will be an honor to accompany you-

Charlotte was still a little bit nervous, inviting her best friend, for whom she felt things, to a dance wasn't exactly relaxing like a day at the spa

-Are you sure? We both know that Saturdays are quite busy days for Kid Danger and Captain Man, so I would understand if ...-

Henry interrupted Charlotte and took her hands in his

\- Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for anything- then Henry said something that completely melted Charlotte's heart- Ray can manage alone, I'm your sidekick too.

Well that was all for this chapter, I already wanted you all to see Henry jealous haha, I hope you liked it. I also have news, the following chapter will be the last of this little story, I already have something written but it is not yet complete, I don't want to make promises, but I hope to actualize it soon.

By the way, there are still 4 chapters left for Henry Danger to finish :'( and I am very sad that this wonderful series comes to an end, we only have to enjoy the last episodes, I really hope it will be a fair ending for these great characters and for us as a fans and of course I hope Chenry will be endgame ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! ✌️ I finally bring you the fifth chapter of this fanfic.

As always, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading ❤️

**Chapter 5**

Saturday. Henry was excited and a little bit nervous about the big event that night. Could he call this a date? He didn't know but he already knew that it was a very important event for Char and he wanted her to know that he wanted to support her in everything and being by her side at all times was good or bad so Henry had planned something special for later ...

It was now 6 o'clock and he had agreed with Charlotte to pick her up at 7 at her home. Henry was almost ready, he had bathed, brushed his teeth and combed his hair, he only needed to choose a suit to wear, he was undecided between a black and a dark blue, so he decided to ask Piper for help.

-PIPEEER- Henry shouted

After a minute Piper noticed at Henry's door

-What? You know, my room is right next to yours, it's not that difficult to go and knock on my door

-Sorry, I need your help

-About what?

-Charlotte mentioned something to you about what she'd wear tonight for the magazine event? Because I think it would be a good idea for our outfits to combine and I'm undecided between these two suits, what do you think?

-Wow- that was all Piper said, she was surprised

-What? - asked Henry confused

-You are acting like a good boyfriend

-I'm not her boyfriend- said Henry trying to hide the smile that had appeared on his face after what Piper had said

-Still- Piper smiled too- I told you, this is going to happen, you are going to be together-

-Yesterday you said something similar, what did you mean when you said that you knew that this would happen one day?

Piper sighed and said

-I knew that since we were kids and you started that strange habit of buying a different flavor of ice cream and then swapping it out, which is cute and gross. What I'm trying to say, Henry, is that I'm your little sister, I grew up seeing you, you have always been for each other, supporting each other, fully trusting each other, caring for each other, I saw how that friends love transformed into something stronger and lately it has been practically impossible for you to hide it, always seeing her with those puppy-in-love eyes as if there was no one else in the world and well I have also seen the way Charlotte looks at you and I can say it's love, not to mentions she still having these weird dreams about you-said Piper and made an awkward grimace.

-Wow I don't know what to say Pipe

-You have nothing to say to me, you have to tell her how you feel and listen to me well because I won´t repeat it: you have nothing to fear you are a wonderful boy, Charlotte is a lucky girl but she is also wonderful so you are also a lucky boy.

-Who are you and what did you do with my little sister? - Said the blond boy with a big smile.

-Shut up- Piper replied laughing

-No, seriously, thanks Piper for everything! You are the best younger sister that anyone can have

-I know, I'm the best- Piper said proudly, then added- Well I must go finish my homework ... oh I almost forgot, the dark blue suit, put that on.

-Okay, thanks again

Piper turned to go to her room but stopped when Henry said:

-Wait a minute, Charlotte told you about the dream? In fact, I think you mentioned "dreams" was there more? -

Piper was nervous

-oh! Did you see the time? You're going to be late-

-I'm well on time, don't avoid my questions-

-I'm not going to tell you anything about it! Girls code, byeee! - and so Piper ran out of Henry's room.

As he drove to Charlotte's house, Henry thought about what Piper had said to him, she had realized the connection between Charlotte and him and had realized his feelings before himself. Until a few weeks ago he began to realize his true feelings for his best friend and until recently he had accepted them but now that he saw things more clearly he realized that he had never felt something similar for anyone and that he didn't think it was to feel something like that for no one else, that their connection grew day by day from the moment they had met and that they were meant to be together. This in turn had brought back the memory of the day they met:

It was the first day of third grade classes, Henry entered the classroom and as he walked to his seat he greeted his classmates, he wouldn´t say that he was the most popular boy but he was quite sociable, he also knew almost everyone from kindergarten. He saw Jasper trying to get his foot out of his lucky bucket, Henry shook his head, he knew he would have to take his best friend to the infirmary and then he saw Charlotte and just like Henry was shaking her head at the sight to Jasper while saying "I told you so", this was funny to Henry so he decided to greet her and introduce himself, he had always attributed it to being a sociable boy but the reality was that there was something about her that made him want be her friend.

-Hello, my name is Henry, you are new right?

-Hi, I'm Charlotte and yes, I'm new, my mom and I just moved from Canada

-That's a great country

-It is- Charlotte said excitedly- have you been there?

-No, never, but I've seen discovery documentaries

Charlotte frowned a little and just said:

-Ok

-yep, I see you already met my friend Jasper

-yes, in fact I was saying to him that it wasn't a good idea to put his foot in the bucket

-It's my lucky bucket and this has never happened- Jasper said desperate

-Come on Jasper, I'll take you to the infirmary -Henry said as he helped Jasper to get up from his seat

-I don't want to go, Nurse Tina is cruel, she will want to destroy my bucket to get my foot out- Jasper mentioned while sobbing

"Wait," Charlotte said, "maybe we can get it out another way."

-How? - Henry and Jasper asked in unison

-with soap, we need to go to the janitor's room

Somewhat confused, Henry replied:

-okay, it's here, follow us-

Upon reaching the janitor's room, Charlotte poured water into the bucket and then added liquid soap, Henry and Jasper just watching the girl

-Soap will help make it easy to move your foot, now you have to try to move it slowly from side to side until it comes out-

Jasper did what Charlotte told him and a minute later he had his foot free and out of his bucket

-I did it! You did it! Thank you! - Jasper said as he hugged Charlotte tightly

-Okay, that's enough- said Charlotte who was trying to keep Jasper away

-You're so smart- Henry was really surprised

-Thank you- Charlotte replied flattered, that was a great compliment for her

-Do you want to sit with us at lunch?- asked Henry

-Yes, sure

They both smiled.

Later, at lunchtime, the three friends sat at an empty table inside the cafeteria.

-It's amazing, first day of school and there are hamburgers for lunch- said Henry

-I was able to get my foot out of my lucky bucket first and now burgers, this day is improving-Jasper mentioned

-Smell pretty good, let's eat- Charlotte said

The three of them took a bite out of their burger but Henry and Charlotte spit out the first bite

-Yuck pickles- they said at the same time, then they turned to see

-I hate pickles- the girl mentioned with disgust

-Me too, they are disgusting- said the blond

-Well, we have something in common-

-Yes, I think we are going to be good friends, what do you think about the dill-fingers? -

-I love them! Celery?-

-I hate it! The good wife? -

-Amazing series, the walking orange?

-I love! Favorite subject?

-Math and science

-ooh! I hate math and science- said Henry and then added- but I still think we are going to be good friends-

They both laughed and continued eating their hamburger after removing the pickles. Henry really liked Charlotte.

That same day when the bell rang, everyone started putting their books in their lockers and heading out except Charlotte

-Hey Char, the exit is here- Henry pointed to Charlotte

-I know, my mom will come to pick me up later, so I'll wait in the library-

-Oh well my mom will come for me and Jasper and we'll go to buy an ice cream, it's something like a tradition of the first day of school, if you want you can come with us, my mom can call yours and then pick you up at our house-

-That would be great-

-Then let's go- said the smiling blond boy

Henry's mom was waiting for them at the entrance of the school

-Hello guys! Oh, who is this cute girl?

-Hello mom, this is Charlotte, Charlotte, this is my mom-

-Nice to meet you Charlotte-

-Nice to meet you Mrs. Hart-

-Can she join us for ice cream? Oh, and can you call her mother to come pick her up at home?

-Of course, what is your mother's number sweetheart? - Kris asked Charlotte.

-Is 3245789-

-Okay get in the car while I talk on the phone-

Charlotte, Henry and Jasper obeyed and got into the car where Piper was already sitting

-She is my little sister Piper- Henry said to Charlotte, then he went to his sister- say hello to Charlotte Piper-

-No- Piper answered annoyed

-She's kind of grumpy- explained Henry

-Hey Pipe! How about your first day of school? - Jasper asked

-Don't call me Pipe! Only my friends can call me that! - Then Piper bit Jasper's arm

-Auch! What's wrong with you? - Jasper yelled as he rubbed his arm.

-Piper hates Jasper- Henry mentioned

Charlotte laughed and said:

-I think she's cute

Piper smiled at Charlotte and said:

-You can call me Pipe-

Then Kris got into the car

-Your mother said it's okay, she'll come by you at 5, now we're going for ice cream!

-Yeah! - they all said excited

Once at the ice cream shop Henry didn't know what flavor to choose

-I can't decide between cookies and cream and cookie dough

-Why don't you order both? - Charlotte asked.

-It's illegal- Jasper replied

-That's correct boy- the ice cream boy intervened- according to the laws of Swellview, it is illegal to choose two flavors of ice cream for your cone-

-That's ridiculous- Charlotte said somewhat irritated

-Careful young lady, you can be reprimanded for making fun of the laws of Swellview- the ice cream boy spoke again

Charlotte just rolled her eyes and said:

-Well, why don't you order cookie dough and I cookies and cream and we share-

-Seriously? That would be great- said Henry, he was happy

And then, they did each asked for a different ice cream flavor and then they exchanged it

-Both delicious, thanks for sharing Char, you're awesome-

-It's fine, it's what good friends do- Charlotte said

-Best friends- corrected Henry

-You're gross- Piper told them

Charlotte and Henry just smiled at each other and kept enjoying their ice cream.

And that's how they met and how from the first moment, they were only a 8 year old kids, but even then Henry was attracted by Charlotte's magnetism, how from the first day they met they became best friends. Henry thought that this could only be about fate and that they were lucky to have each other. He loved her and that would be the day he would confess to Charlotte what he had been holding in his heart.

Henry parked and got out of the car, then rang the doorbell of his best friend's house, then the door opened

-Char- Henry was suddenly speechless and then smiled.

This was all for now, I apologize if I made any grammatical error, I continue learning this beautiful language.

What did you think of this chapter? I had a lot of fun writing it and tried to get attached to the personalities of the characters. I really hope you liked it and well, I hope to be updating next weekend.

Byeee!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! This is the final chapter of this fanfic, thanks for following this story from the beginning, I loved writing it, you encouraged me to follow till the end ❤️

I have to say that it is somewhat corny but what can I say? that's how I am 😆 I still wish you like it and get a smile out of you ️❤️

Chapter 6

"Char ..." Henry wanted to say something else but the words didn't come out of his mouth. Charlotte looked beautiful, that is, she always looked beautiful but tonight she was shining, wearing a dark blue glitter dress that reached to her ankles and her hair in a small afro, she looked like a goddess of the 70's.

"Henry" She smiled which disarmed Henry even more- "You look amazing"

Henry had to make sure this was not another of his dreams, he reached up and stroked Char's soft cheek. It was real, so he spoke "And you look beautiful, you are beautiful" their hearts beat strongly, both eyes sparkled, both were rosy and smiled. Henry wanted to kiss her and tell her everything he was saving for himself; he would definitely confess everything to his best friend tonight but before they had to get to the awards dance.

Henry offered her his arm and said

"Let's go"

Charlotte took her arm

"Let's go"

...

When they arrived, Henry parked the car, but they did not leave it, Charlotte was silent, but she was smiling

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm a little nervous"

"Why? Everything will turn out well, you're gonna give a great speech there"

"Thank you, although I'm also excited, I have a feeling it's going to be a great night"

"I feel exactly the same" he smiled.

"Henry I am very happy, when I entered LIMP I always tried to give my best, the whole team have tried hard and they are recognizing it and now they give me the honor to speak for everyone and receive the award, I feel that everything has been worth the pity and if I'm honest, the fact that you're with me here makes this moment even more special, I don't think it could be better "

"You deserve it Char, I know how hard you tried to enter the LIMP and how much you kept trying once you entered and even though you had a lot of things to do here, you gave yourself time to save my butt and Ray's ... and well Schwoz, Jasper and Piper too" They both laughed, then Henry continued "I'm serious, the days when you didn't go to work were the hardest, but the thing is, I know that you can achieve everything and I couldn't be more proud to be with you in this moment so important to you, I am happy to be next to the wonderful woman you are "

Charlotte was sobbing

"Don't cry baby" that had come out of Henry's mouth without warning but at the time he couldn't have cared less

"Henry, I lo.."

Charlotte's phone suddenly started ringing

"Hey Tess, no, don't worry, I'm already here, I'm in the parking lot, I'm going there" Charlotte hung up and addressed Henry "we better get in, but we have to talk later"

"Sure," the boy replied as he wiped away a tear "come on"

...

"And now a few words from the team leader, Charlotte Page" those present began to applaud including Henry who was sitting in the front row.

"It is an honor for me to speak for all my colleagues ..."

And there she was, shining like always and speaking with such passion that she hypnotized everyone in the room, Henry really felt what he had said to Char in the car, he believed in her, the day he returned in time and He relived one of the most terrible days of his life was not only so that Char wasn't sad but also because he knew that she had the ability to achieve great things.

In the middle of it all, Charlotte rested her gaze on Henry's, paused, and continued, "This award is not only from us, but from the people we love, those who are driving us day by day, thanks to you, thank you to the magazine and thanks to LIMP"

And then applause flooded the room

"You were amazing," Henry said to Charlotte when she stepped off the stand.

"Thank you, thank you again for being here."

Henry took her hand and took her to the dance floor; it was a slow song, so he took her by the waist as she put her arms on his shoulders. During all the people they felt the only ones there, they were silent enjoying each other's company, living the magic moment. But then Henry knew he couldn't shut it up anymore

"I love you Char" they kept moving to the beat of the music but they were silent, not an uncomfortable silence, on the contrary, it was a silence of relief, having finally reached that moment when they were going to talk about their feelings, it was the right time.

Henry continued after a few seconds "I think you know what I mean but I'll still be clearer; I love you and not only as friends but in a romantic way, I love you and I don't need to have been with you for weeks or months to be sure of what I feel because I have known you since we were 8 years old and to tell the truth when I think of the day we met, the incredible connection we had and I realize that you captivated me from the first moment, I wanted to be your friend and we became best friends and here we are, we've been through a lot together, the way you make me feel is something I don't want never lose, I want us to continue being for each other, I want to be able to hold your hand and I want to kiss you, Char I know we can make this work as long as you want it too "

Charlotte closed her eyes, smiled and moved closer to him, brushed her nose with Henry's for a few seconds before finally placing her lips on his. They had wanted it for weeks and now it was happening.

Henry had wanted to kiss Charlotte but if there was something even better than that it was the fact that she kissed him first, it was something tender and at the same time quite sexy.

Henry reciprocated the kiss, opened his lips and tasted hers, despite the urgency it was a sweet and slow kiss because it was the first time they kissed and wanted to enjoy it. Henry captured Charlotte's lower lip for a few seconds before releasing it, pulled back a little to look her in the eye, and then released a tender, quick kiss on her lips.

Charlotte hugged Henry and said

"I also love you Hen and I think I always have, I understand what you mean when you talk about that connection from the first day we met, I also felt it and it's still here. I also want us to stay together, I also want to kiss you and kiss me and hold hands. Oh my god we're being pretty cheesy"

They both started laughing

"Yes, we are, but it's fine" The music had changed to something louder, but they continued to dance slowly and very close to each other.

"We are so lucky," Charlotte said.

"We are very lucky love" said this, Henry kissed Char's forehead.

"I think I was wrong"

"Wow that doesn't happen very often" Henry mentioned funny

"I mean I didn't think tonight could be better, but it was, it turned out better than I expected," said Char happily.

"The night is not over yet, it can get even better"

Charlotte narrowed her eyes "I know that look and that tone in your voice, what are you up to?"

"I want to take you somewhere," said Henry.

"That sounds mysterious, any clues to the place?"

"I prefer to keep the suspense, but I can tell you that something sweet awaits us"

Charlotte bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrows in response. How could she look so cute and sexy at the same time? Henry wondered to himself before speaking again:

"Will you come with me?" He asked holding out his hand to Char

She couldn't contain a smile of pure emotion, he loved seeing her like this and loved being the one to provoke her

"Of course, anywhere" Charlotte took his hand and laced their fingers together, then headed for the car on their way that mysterious place.

... ...

When they arrived, Charlotte began to laugh

"The zoo?" The girl asked in a funny tone. "Well this is definitely a special place for us"

"Yes, the last time we were here the situation became strange and dangerous, but it helped us realize our feelings and I thought this was a good place to have our first date"

"That's very sweet Hen, and we can also remedy what happened last time" Charlotte said smiling and approaching Henry, she placed her arms around his neck. He put his hands-on Char's waist.

"I know how to do that" Henry followed suit, he was just inches from Charlotte's face

"Yes? And how will you do thar?" She asked pretending not to know what he was referring to

"Like this" then he kissed her, their tongues brushing, and they could both feel that the love they had was present in that kiss. When they separated, both sighed. Charlotte was the first to speak.

"I have to admit that I was scared when I had that dream because I was afraid that my feelings would ruin our friendship, it is fortunate that you felt the same way about me and our friendship wouldn't be affected and if I´m honest with you and myself I had long wished that this will happen and now I can see that the signals you were sending me were not only in my head "

"I understand you, I think we were quite obvious about how we felt, everyone around us noticed it except us, I also believed that the interest you showed towards me was in my head, like the other day at home when I told you that If you wanted to try the ice cream that I had eaten, you'd have to kiss me, you got so close that I thought it was another of my dreams, were you really going to kiss me? "

Char felt his face burn as he remembered that moment, then she answered.

"Well you suggested it and I really wanted to try that ice cream"

Henry laughed at his girlfriend's response

"Just the ice cream?" He asked coquettishly

Charlotte rolled her eyes but was having fun.

"Okay, not only the ice cream, but also your lips"

They both smiled

"So ... did you mention that there was something sweet waiting for us here, what did you mean?"

"Oh right, come with me" said Henry and took Char's hand. After walking for a few minutes, they reached one of the zoo gardens, there was a path of lights that led to a small table with a few candles on it and two slices of chocolate cake and strawberries.

"Wow" Charlotte was very surprised "Hen! when did you do all this?"

"Piper and Ray helped me with this, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if they were hiding out spying"

"That is very possible" and although it was a big possibility she preferred to ignore that thought and continued "this is incredible Hen, you are very sweet, thank you for making this day one of the best in my life, I love you"

"Thanks for sharing it with me, I love you too"

They gave each other a quick and tender kiss and began to eat their cake while still enjoying that magical night.

...

14 years later ...

It was a sunny March morning, a little girl with cinnamon skin and blonde hair was running excited for the zoo

"Look daddy! A lioness is so pretty! It says here that her name is Sheena, wow! look she is grooming her baby! It's very cute don't you think?" She was very happy"

"I totally agree honey, you know, There's a story that happened the day Sheena was born, I was present that day" when he saw her daughter's reaction Henry smiled, the little girl's eyes were bright with curiosity and her mouth was open In a big "o", she loved the stories her dad told her.

"Tell me more daddy"

"Okay, well it was night and everything was quiet at the zoo, a good friend and I were helping to bring Sheena with her parents but we needed more help so we call a friend, this beautiful girl came but accidentally fell into the den from Sheena's father, a huge and hungry lion"

"God, what happened then dad?"

At that moment Charlotte came with a smile to see her husband and daughter so animated talking

"Hey! you left me behind!" Char said pretending to be upset

"Sorry Mommy, Dad was telling me a story about a girl who is almost devoured by a lion"

Charlotte turned to see Henry, raised one of her eyebrows, and said

"Really? Sounds interesting" Henry smiled

"It is! Keep telling the story daddy" said the little girl

"Okay, this girl was not only beautiful but also strong and intelligent" he turned to see Char who was smiling and then turned her gaze to her daughter, "so she went up some branches that were there so that the lion couldn't reach her, however, she needed someone to hold her and help her get out of there when she jumped, luckily there was this strong and handsome superhero, I think his name was Kid Danger"

The little girl was surprised to hear that and in a very low voice she said "Daddy, that was you! And I bet the good friend you mentioned was uncle Ray and I suppose that beautiful, intelligent and strong girl was a mom"

Henry and Charlotte laughed

"Yes, it was us"

"What happened later?"

"I held out my hand to get her out of there, but your mother refused to receive my help"

"What!?" The Girl turned to her mom "why mom?"

Henry smiled at his daughter's reaction but was erased at Char's response

"Well he just went to the bathroom and hadn't washed his hands" she used the same excuse she had told the guard that night, this time just for fun.

"You didn't deny it! That's disgusting dad, from now on I'll make sure you always wash your hands. "

Charlotte was laughing

"In my defense there was no soap in that bathroom" said Henry somewhat offended but then he smiled and continued "okay let's continue with the story, after a talk to make your mother see reason, she took my hand and jumped, then I held her between my arms and I was able to help her out of there unscathed "

"That sounds very romantic, did you kiss after that?"

Char and Hen turned to see each other and answered

"No, we didn't"

Somewhat disappointed the girl said

"Oh, that would've been a perfect time for a kiss like in the movies" they both smiled "but I'm grateful that you're okay mom" so she hugged her parents

Henry whispered in Charlotte's ear

"Thanks darling, now I'll have the hygiene police chasing me every time I go to the bathroom."

"Sorry love, but you have to admit it was fun"

"Mmm okay but just a little"

They both smiled and kissed each other tenderly, then took their daughter's hand and continued walking through the zoo, that place where it was special in the history of both.

The end.

... ...

Thank you all for following my story and leaving your nice comments that mean a lot to me, they have made me very happy.

Chenry is real, maybe we did not have Chenry at the end of the series but I promised that I would make them end up together even if it was in this fanfic ❤️ I´m happy with the result, I hope you have enjoyed the six chapters of this story that I wrote with so much love. Thank you infinite again and I send you a virtual hug. I hope to return soon with more stories. Byeeee ... For now😉❤️


End file.
